


Night Kitchen

by DaintyCrow



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drama, First Meetings, Tom meets Loki, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spät in der Nacht hat Tom eine unerwartete Begegnung. In seiner Küche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Kitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/636354) by [ReneAusten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneAusten/pseuds/ReneAusten). 
  * A translation of [Night Kitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/128523) by Rene Austen. 



> Alle die Story betreffenden Reviews werden übersetzt, und weitergeleitet.

Tom schob die Tür mit seinem Fuß zu, als er aus seinem Mantel schlüpfte und seinen Schal auszog. Der blasse spätabendliche Mond schimmerte durch die Fensterm formte rechteckige Flächen auf dem Boden, beleuchtete die bekannten Pfade seines Heimes. Er zog sein Jackett aus, warf es über einen Stuhl während er ein gähnen unterdrückte und, in dem Moment in dem er die Küche erreichte, die Krawatte gelockert hatte und seinen Kragen aufknöpfte.

Seine Hand war am Griff des Kühlschrankes, als sein sechster Sinn ihn warnte, dass er in der Tat nicht alleine war.

„Hallo, Tom.“

Jeder Nerv war angespannt. Er fuhr herum, seine ugen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit. Jemand saß an Toms Tisch, eine schwarz umrissene Silhouette im Mondlicht.

Tom schlug seine Hand gegen seine Seite, realisierte zu spät, dass sein Handy im anderen Zimmer war, immer noch in der Tasche seines Jacketts.

„Wer bist du?“ blaffte er.

Ein glänzendes, grünliches Licht flammte durch die Küche, verschmolz in der Hand des Fremden zu einer Flamme, leuchtete durch sein Fleisch und umriss sie langen, anmutigen Knochen in seinen Fingern. Mit einer geschwungenen Bewegung neigte er seine Hand und die Flamme löste sich von seiner Handfläche, um selbst als kleines Lagerfeuer fröhlich über der polierten Oberfläche des Tisches weiter zu brennen.

Tom starrte es für einen Moment an, erstarrt vor Verwunderung. Dann, mir einem irritierten Kopfschütteln, sah er zu dem Fremden, der nun im Tanz des Lichtes sichtbar wurde.

Sein eigenes Gesicht sah zu ihm zurück, ein amüsiertes Zucken in den Mundwinkeln. Sein eigenes Gesicht, und doch vollkommen fremd.

Der Mund des Fremden verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass eine Erklärung notwendig wäre,“ sagte er.

Tom fühlte wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen weggezogen wurde, die Schatten an den Wänden tanzten und flossen in seltsame Muster, als sein Geist verstand, was seine Augen sahen.

„Das ist unmöglich,“ flüsterte er.

„Viele Dinge sind möglich, mehr als du denken würdest,“ der Fremde machte eine Pause und dann, leicht in Richtung des gegenüberstehenden Stuhls deutend, fügte er hinzu: „Vielleicht solltest du dich setzen. Du siehst ein wenig … erschöpft aus.“

Aus eigenem Antrieb trugen Toms Beine ihn zu dem Tisch und setzten ihn auf den Stuhl. Er starrte auf das Gesicht ihm gegenüber und schließlich fragte er, vollkommen ungläubig, was seine Lippen dabei waren zu äußern, „Loki?“

Der Mann neigte den Kopf. „Von Asgard.“

„Du existierst?“

„Wie du siehst.“

Tausend verstümmelte Fragen bildeten sich in Toms wirren Gedanken, aber, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, war die erste, die er stellte: „Was willst du?“

„Wollen? Wie grob. Ich will nichts.“ Dann hob er sein Kinn und beobachtete Tom für einen Moment ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. „Oder besser gesagt … Ja. Ja, ich wollte dein Gesicht sehen.“

„Mein Gesicht?“

„Allerdings.“

„Und hast du es getan?“

Sein Besucher schüttelte spöttisch den Kopf. „Nein, nein, nein. Zu schnell, Tom. Warum habe ich nur den Eindruck, dass du mich loswerden möchtest?“

Tom hörte sich selbst murmeln: „Natürlich nicht,“ und er verfluchte sich innerlich für seine tief verwurzelte Höflichkeit. Er versuchte in die Offensive zu gehen. „Warum siehst du aus wie ich?“

Eine Ecke von Lokis Mundwinkeln zuckte nach oben. „Es wäre besser zu fragen, warum duaussiehst wie ich?“

„Meinetwegen. Aber du hast keine dieser Fragen beantwortet.“

Im Feuerschein glänzten Lokis Augen. „'Es gibt mehr Ding’ im Himmel und auf Erden, als Eure Schulweisheit sich träumt, Horatio.'“

Es schien keine gute Erwiderung darauf zu geben. Tom sagte leise: „Du hast 'Hamlet' gelesen?“

„Ich habe eine Aufführung gesehen.“ Seine Augen schauten in die Ferne, als ob er auf eine lange ruhende Erinnerung zugreifen würde. „Er hatte so eine Art von Wind und Feuer.“

„Hamlet?“

„Nein. Will.“

Tom fühlte seinen eigenen Geist taumeln.

„Du kanntest Shakespeare?“

„Ich habe viele Sterbliche gekannt. Ihr interessiert mich. Ihr seid Geschöpfe von solcher grenzenlosen Vielfalt.“

„Du denkst nicht, dass du über uns stehst?“ sagte Tom, und fragte sich, ob aus dem Film zitieren weise war.

Loki lachte. „Euer Mr. Whedon ist sehr klug, aber sein Wissen über mich ist … oberflächlich. Zu erwarten, denke ich. Es ist nur so viel Persönlichkeit vorhanden, wie in einem zweistündigen Film enthalten sein kann.“

„Zwei Stunden und 23 Minuten.

„Auch so.“

„Du hast Joss nicht besucht, oder?“

„Oh, nein. Nur dich, Tom.“

„Und Shakespeare. Wie war er?“

„'Ein Bursche von unendlichem Humor.'“

Fast widerwilliggibt Tom zu, „Ich hätte ihn gerne gekannt.“

„Oh, zweifellos. Es ist bedauernswert, dass eure Leben nicht so arbeiten.“

_Dass unsere Leben nicht so arbeiten?_

Loki stand von seinem Stuhl auf und begann leicht durch die Küche zu schweifen. Tom beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch. Es war, wie einen freilaufenden Leoparden in seiner Wohnung zu haben: wunderschön, und sehr gefährlich.

Sein Gast öffnete eine Glastür und nahm einen schweren Kristallcocktailglas, studierte das aufflackern von Licht an dessen Rand.

„Möchtest du einen Drink?“ hörte Tom sich selbst sagen, und dann kniff er die Augen zusammen. Oh, Gott, Anzeichen von Tony Stark!

Er öffnete die Augen wieder, nur um herauszufinden, dass Loki ihn mit einem wissenden Grinsen beobachtete. „Danke, aber nein. Midgards Tränke sind etwas für einen erworbenen Geschmack, und ich habe ihn nicht erworben. Obwohl es nicht an mangelndem Willen liegt, das versichere ich dir.“

„Nun, du bist nicht wegen Drinks hier, und, egal was du sagst, du bist nicht den ganzen weiten Weg gekommen, um mein Gesicht zu sehen. Du kannst es jederzeit sehen, indem du in den Spiegel schaust. Also, warum bist du hier?“

Loki legte die Finger an die Lippen und klopfte damit gegen diese, musterte Tom spekulativ, als würde er entscheiden, auf wie viel Wahrheit er verzichtete. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich höre meinen Namen, wenn er in einem der Reiche gesprochen wird. Und in letzter Zeit gab es viel Geschrei von Midgard.“

„Du bist sehr … “ Tom suchte nach einem passenden Adjektiv, und beendete schließlich lahm, „ … beliebt.“

„Oh, nicht ich.“ Loki schüttelte den Kopf, seine Augen glänzten. „Du bist es, Tom. Du hast mich so charmant aussehen lassen.“

Tom fühlte, wie Schrecken sich in seiner Kehle verfing. „ _Aussehen lassen?_ “

Loki winkte wegwerfend mit der Hand. „Lediglich eine Redensart. Es wäre in der Tat ein schwarzer Tag, wenn ich gezwungen wäre solch plumpe Methoden wie … Besitz zu nutzen.“

Plötzlich warf er den Becher. Tom griff nach oben, um es zu fangen, aber was in seinem Griff landete war kein schweres Kristall; stattdessen fand er einen kantigen Gegenstand in seinem Besitz vor. Als er sich vor Überraschung zurück lehnte, lächelte Loki wölfisch.

„Nenn' es … ein Geschenk. Von einem Loki zum anderen.“

Tom betrachtete es: ein Bündel von schwerem, vergilbten Papier, an den Rändern stümperhaft zurechtgemacht und am Einband achtlos genäht, um eine Art von Buch zu erstellen. Die Oberfläche war mit kitzeliger Handschrift bedeckt, viel überschrieben und stark durchgestrichen, mit vielen Tropfen und Flecken und verblichener schwarzer Tinte übersät.

Er hatte diese Schrift schon zuvor gesehen: kompliziert und unordentlich, es sah vertraut aus.

Er spürte, wie sein Kiefer aufklappte.

_Es konnte nicht sein …_

Er blickte auf, um Loki vorzufinden, der ihn beobachtete. Nicht in der Lage die Frage zu formulieren, hielt er das Büchlein, beide Augenbrauen angehoben, hoch.

Loki zuckte mit den Achseln. „Du hast gesagt, du hättest ihn gerne gekannt. Ich fürchte, das ist das Beste, was ich tun kann.“

Tom schaffte ein: „Das ist Shakespeares Notizbuch?“

„Er hatte Dutzende davon, und er hat sie immer herumliegen lassen. In Tavernen, im Theater. Er hat nie bemerkt, wenn ein oder zwei verloren gingen.“ Loki hob eine Augenbraue. „Woher denkst du kam das 'Bad Quarto'?“

„Nun, ich dachte immer, es sei während einer Aufführung von einem Spion geschrieben worden, oder gestohlen … von … seinen Notizen … “

Loki grinste.

Tom fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Diese ganze Situation war schwindelerregend surreal. Wie war es möglich, dass er in seiner Küche saß, in der Stille der Nacht, und das 'Bad Quarto' mit Loki diskutierte? _Mit Loki?_

Er atmete hörbar aus und öffnete die Augen, um zu sehen, dass sich sein Gast erneut auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte.

Er starrte ihn für einige, gestreckte, Momente lang an, und sagte dann gerade heraus: „Ich muss halluzinieren.“

„Du kannst die das eine Weile einreden, wenn es dir Spaß macht. _Donec nostri tunc congressus._ “

„Vielen Dank.“ Tom fragte sich, ob Loki Sarkasmus absorbierte oder ob es an ihm nur abperlte, wie Wasser an Öl. Sein Geist übersetzte bereits das Latein.

„Warte … was? Welches nächste Treffen?“

Loki lehnte sich nach vorne. „Ich werde dich nun verlasen.“

Er legte seine Hand über die zitternde Flamme auf dem Tisch; sie entbrannte zwischen seinen Fingern und dann ging sie aus.

–

Tom erwachte mit einem Ruck,hob seinen Kopf von dessen Ruheplatz auf seinen gekreuzten Armen. Sein Nacken und Rücken waren steif. Graues Morgenlicht gelangte durch die Fenster.

_Ich habe am Tisch geschlafen?_

Verwirrte Erinnerungen begannen in seinen Geist einzudringen. Er sah nach unten, plötzlich schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals und dort, neben seinem Ellenbogen lag ein kleines handgenähtes Papiernotizbuch, mit Tintenbeklecksten Kritzeleien bedeckt. Er starrte es an, aus Angst es könnte sich in Rauch verwandeln, wenn er es berührte, und dann flackerten seine Augen zur Mitte des Tisches, wo eine grünliche Flamme verbrannte. Nun strich er mit seiner Hand über die unbeschädigte Oberfläche, ein Runzeln auf seiner Stirn.

_Wie konnte das alles nur ein Traum gewesen sein?_

Seine Hand erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als seine Augen ein viereckiges gefaltetes Pergament entdeckten, dass schwungvoll gegen ein leeres Kristallglas gelehnt war. Auf der Vorderseite, tief in seine knochenfarbige Oberfläche eingraviert, standen ein paar zerkratzte Zeilen die eine Art von Runen hätten sein können.

Langsam beugte Tom sich vor und hob ihn auf. Er schob den Daumen unter die Falte, und ließ sie aufschnellen.

Zwei Sätze, geschrieben in eleganter, eckiger Schrift:

_Meinen Dank für deine Gastfreundschaft, die du mir ohne zu wissen gegeben hast. Ich freue mich, dich endlich getroffen zu haben, Tom – von Angesicht zu Angesicht._


End file.
